Kage no Kisaki
by pain17ification
Summary: Stranded in a new world, Naruto and Kurama are given the chance to make something of themselves in the service of Begnion's Empress, Sanaki. However, storm clouds are approaching, and with them come the drums of war. Now, Tellius is on the verge of falling apart and it's up to those who wish for a future to stand up and fight. The War between Order and Chaos is coming!


Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification posting the first chapter of a Naruto and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Xover! This story is titled "Kage no Kisaki", or Shadow of the Empress.

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_"Ancient Tongue"_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Shifted Voices/Techniques"**

[Scene Shift]

Chapter 1: Maelstrom meets Empress

His head was pounding in pure misery as his consciousness slowly returned to him. The lids of his eyes slowly fought their way open as his lips twisted into a look of irritation and a groan escaped his mouth. Crystal blue eyes slowly gained focus to his surroundings and he gazed directly at a stone ceiling that was carved quite beautifully, if he had bothered to even care about carpentry. His hearing steadily returned and the sound of shuffling feet and many interlacing voices was heard.

"Ah, thank the goddess you're awake!" exclaimed a woman as she approached the bed he was laying in. "You were almost expected to die before we could even get you here! Your wounds were serious at best, but we were able to stabilize you. How are you feeling?"

He groaned once more as he tried to rise to a sitting position. The woman was quick to help him, which earned her a grunt in thanks. "I feel like my body weighs a ton… And my chest feels like it's on fire…"

She gave a grave nod at his words. "Yes, I can only imagine… What with that gaping hole you had going through your lung, I'm still surprised you're even awake at all!"

"Hole?" he asked immediately after she was finished, which prompted her to show him that he had a scar as big and wide as a fist on his chest…right where his right lung would be.

"You also have another scar on the other side, so I assume whatever hit you went all the way through… You're a very lucky young man, and so is your friend over there," she stated as she pointed to a sleeping figure two beds down from his. "He was awake when we found you and was begging for us to assist you, but he fell unconscious to his own wounds when we got to you both. Although, I am quite curious…"

"About…?" questioned the teen, prompting her to continue.

"I've never seen anyone with fox ears and so many tails before," she finished, making the teen's body freeze in pure shock as his eyes widened to epic proportions.

His blue eyes quickly turned to the sleeping figure and noticed the dark orange hair that covered their head while equally colored fox ears twitched every now and then.

"K-Kurama," he whispered, which made the ears twitch once more followed by a groan from the sleeping figure. They turned in their bed and the teen saw the face of an adult male with jagged whisker marks on his cheeks while his eyes were blood red with black slit pupils.

"Kid…" he greeted with an attempt at a smirk before his face twisted in slight pain. "Glad to see you're okay…"

"What happened? How are you out of the seal?" questioned the blue-eyed one.

"I was forced out when something damaged your seal," answered the fox man. "Of course, that was _while_ I protected you from that rip in reality."

"What do you mean? What rip in reality?"

Kurama sighed as he rose to a seated position on his bed. Unknown to the two of them, a bluenette girl in her early teens was listening in on their conversation while a greenette woman stood diligently beside her. "It's like this…" he began.

[Flashback]

The sky was stormy gray as rain pelted down harshly from the heavens and onto the water of the Valley of the End. Two teens stood across from one another; one in search of power to avenge the loss of his people while the other was hoping to save his friend from his dark path.

The first was Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal member of the Uchiha Clan who was using the power of the Curse Mark given to him by the notorious nuke-nin Orochimaru. His normally light skin was now a dark gray while his features looked slightly demonic, especially with the hand-shaped wings sprouted from his back.

Across from him stood Uzumaki Naruto, the third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His form was surrounded in red bubbling energy while ears and tail of the same energy formed around him. His normally blue eyes were in the likeliness of Kurama, the Kyuubi.

The thing about the fox was that he was never cruel or spiteful towards the teen. No, on the contrary Kurama was civil with him and treated him respectfully while Naruto returned the courtesy. In fact, it was Kurama who told Naruto years ago who his parents were, who it was that forced him to be removed from his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and why his father, Namikaze Minato, was forced to seal him inside the blonde.

At first, Naruto was angry and vengeful towards the fox and Kurama never made attempts to stop him. The boy's anger was justified and he could never bring himself to harm the child of Kushina. It was Kushina after all that first made attempts to talk and make peace with the Bijuu, and it was for that reason that he respected her and came to see her as someone important.

After some time, Naruto eventually decided to try and forgive the fox, which he was grateful for. A partnership was made that day and Kurama silently vowed to protect Kushina's child; even if he had to give up his life to do so.

The two teens had their signature jutsu in their hands; Sasuke with the **Chidori** and Naruto with the **Rasengan**. With naught a word, the two leapt toward each other and made to strike the other down. However, Naruto didn't have it in him to try and kill Sasuke, so he diverted his jutsu to negate Sasuke's.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to do.

As soon as the techniques clashed, the potent and unstable energies that increased their already deadly power merged and destabilized. As a result, the energies made the very space in front of the two teens twist, turn, and finally rip slightly. From the inside, a swirl of color and lights could be seen and it was slowly dragging the two inside.

Naruto, wanting Sasuke to see that there are those who want to help him, used the last of the Kyuubi's chakra he had to blast the Uchiha away from the rip while he lost focus on anchoring himself down.

Sasuke was left in pure shock at the blonde's actions and before he could make any attempts to try and pull him out, the rip stitched itself back together, leaving the space that was once damaged back to normal.

Within the rip, Naruto was hurtling across the endless sea of lights and color while his body felt as if it were being ripped in two. Kurama noticed this and used the remainder of the chakra he could give to his host to keep his body stable and whole; save for the wounds he had received earlier. Through Naruto's eyes, the Kyuubi saw a "doorway" of sorts getting closer and he split his focus into both keeping Naruto whole and directing his body toward the "doorway".

Unseen by him, the seal holding him inside has been burnt away by the tremendous flow of energy and the swirling energies surrounding Naruto.

The next thing Kurama knew was a flash of light and then he felt himself tumbling through dirt, grass, and flowers before he rolled onto hard stone. He opened his eyes and immediately knew something was off. He looked to his right front limb and was shocked to see skin instead of fur. Quickly checking himself, he saw that he was human, but his ears and tails had remained for some reason.

His worry over his appearance was quickly diminished when he caught sight of the unconscious blonde next to him. "Oh no…" he whispered before he tried to wake up the Uzumaki. "Naruto… Naruto, wake up! C'mon kid, you have to wake up!" But the boy didn't budge, which caused Kurama to look around for anyone nearby. "Someone – anyone – please, we need some help! He's dying; someone help us!"

A sidelong glance showed him that a young woman, a little younger than Naruto, running up to them. Her hair was a dark blue while her eyes were golden amber. She was dressed in a noble red gown over white silk pants and exquisite sandals. She had an air of regality and nobility, but her worried face showed the fox that she was not without a heart for those "beneath" her.

She looked behind her as she knelt beside Naruto and yelled to her greenette guard, "Fetch a healer, and make haste!"

The guard bowed and ran towards what the Kyuubi now saw was a palace while yelling for a healer to follow her. His red orbs turned back to Naruto's prone form as a look of regret formed on his face. _'Kushina… I'm sorry…' _he thought solemnly before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious before the bluenette noble.

[End Flashback]

"And after that, the next thing I know is waking up to your voice," finished Kurama.

Naruto's mouth went dry at the recollection. "S-So, we're really…?"

The Kyuubi nodded with a sigh. "Yes… We're no longer in the Elemental Nations; or our _world_ for that matter. Kid… There's no going back…"

That hit the blonde harder than anything else that was said. Never go back? It couldn't be possible! But the more his mind went over the facts, the more he realized that it was possible, and it had just happened to them. He bowed his head and clenched his eyes shut as tears slowly fell down his whiskered cheeks. A soft sob escaped his lips as the faces of all the people he had left behind entered his thoughts; the last two being the smiling faces of his parents that he had seen in an old photo.

Kurama tore his gaze away, eyes full of regret at what had happened. The boy – the one he swore to protect in honor of his mother – had just lost everything once again. Friends, loved ones, and anyone else he had met in his life were now far beyond his reach. Every sob heard from the blonde only made Kurama clench his hands tighter.

With the two eavesdroppers, the bluenette had a downcast gaze at what she had heard. By the sound of it, the young man with golden hair had practically lost his entire purpose and the fox man with him spoke with nothing but regret and self loathing. It tore her heart seeing someone so low and depressed.

The greenette guard with her also looked downtrodden, but she held herself better than the bluenette. She had seen this before – minus the "other world" bit – and saw just how broken people were when they lost everything.

Unable to just stand and listen in anymore, the bluenette pushed open the doors fully, catching the attention of only Kurama while Naruto was too distraught to care about what was happening.

She stepped up until she stood in front of the empty bed that rested between the two other world people. Seeing that the blonde would no doubt ignore her, she turned to the fox man who she knew would answer her. "How are you feeling?" she asked in concern.

Kurama gave a short nod and replied, "Much better than before. You have my thanks for getting us aid and having your people heal us."

She gave a small smile at his gratitude. "Of course… I couldn't just leave you both to die like that." Her gaze then turned serious as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Now, perhaps you can inform me about _where_ you two actually come from? After all, it's not every day that I get people from _another world_ in my royal gardens."

Kurama mentally raised a brow at how she worded her statement and stored it away for later. "What is it that you'd like to know?" he asked. It wouldn't do well to disrespect or insult the one who had shown them kindness and hospitality.

Her face gained the faintest of glares and she said one simple word.

"Everything…"

[Four Hours Later]

The bluenette, who had introduced herself as Sanaki Kirsch Altina and revealed her status as Empress of the country Begnion, sat down on a vacant bed with her elbows rested on her knees and her chin on her interlaced fingers. The information given to her was quite a lot and she mentally praised her guard, Sigrun, for having the sense to call someone to take notes and record everything Kurama told her.

"This world you two come from sounds incredibly intriguing and I can honestly say that I wish I could see it. However, I know for a fact that such a thing would be impossible. Although, I am curious as to why you look like an untransformed Laguz instead of the large fox you say you are, Kurama."

"What's a Laguz?" questioned Naruto, speaking up for the first time since he heard Kurama tell him how they got here.

It was Sigrun who answered. Her tone was kind, soft, and almost motherly in a way. "Laguz, young Naruto, are a race of our world that have animalistic qualities in their 'human' forms and have the ability to 'shift' into the animal whose qualities they have. The Laguz Races range from beasts (cats, tigers, and lions), birds (hawks, ravens, and herons), and dragons (red, white, and black). The people that have no animalistic features and look what you would assume as 'full human' are actually called Beorc in this world. As such, you would be referred to as Beorc while Kurama would be seen as a Laguz."

"Have there ever been cases of Beorc and Laguz having their blood mixed together into an offspring?" queried Kurama.

Sanaki answered this time, but her face showed slight anger. "Yes, but they are referred to in barbaric ways such as 'Branded', 'Parentless', or 'Half-Breeds'. It's practically impossible to tell unless you see what looks like an archaic or tribal marking on a Beorc."

Naruto and Kurama exchanged glances at that which prompted Sanaki to ask what it was they were thinking about. Kurama nodded to the blonde who then lifted the white robe he was given over his stomach, showing his seal to Sanaki and Sigrun. However, the once pristine looking mark on his naval now looked scarred, twisted, and deformed.

Seeing Naruto's confused face, Kurama stated, "The reason it looks like that is because of the energies that forced me out of the seal."

Naruto nodded and then turned his gaze to the Empress. "So, would I be considered Branded with this?"

"Possibly," answered the young woman unsurely. "I'm honestly not the best person to ask. You'd be better asking someone who knows more, and the only one I know who could do so is away at the present time."

The Uzumaki nodded and lowered his robe back down before he asked, "So, what happens to us now?"

The Empress hummed in thought while Sigrun awaited her to make a decision. "What do you think, Sigrun? What Kurama told us has brought an idea to mind, but I'd like to hear your opinion first."

The Captain of the Royal Guard cupped her chin as she thought of a good way to voice her thoughts. "Well, I'm honestly still skeptical of their story, but I doubt they'd hurt themselves as bad as they were just to tell us a lie. I think you should treat them like any other person, Empress."

Sanaki nodded before she crossed her arms with a smirk and closed eyes. "Very well then…" She then pointed a finger at both of them and opened her eyes so that they could see her seriousness. "I, Empress Sanaki, offer the two of you the chance to start a life here in Begnion. I also offer you the chance to serve me, and in turn this country. The choice is yours, but if you choose not to take the citizenship, then we will allow you to leave with your belongings."

Kurama looked down with his eyes narrowed in contemplation while Naruto asked, "How exactly would we serve you if we chose to?"

"If you choose to do so, then I would like to enlist you both as extra guards while you, Naruto, will serve as my shadow."

"Shadow?" asked the blonde with a tilted head.

"She means that you'd practically follow her anywhere and look out for any threats against her, but you'd do so unnoticed; hence the term 'Shadow'," Kurama answered him, which Sanaki nodded to.

Naruto cupped his chin and looked up in thought as he asked, "So, in a way, I'd be doing the same thing I could be hired to as a shinobi, right? Protection detail mission?"

Kurama shrugged and replied, "Basically, but the 'mission' would be _incredibly_ long term."

The Uzumaki grinned foxily and declared, "Alright then, I'll do it. If you'll have me, then I promise to do my best as your shadow, Kisaki-san."

"My name is Sanaki," corrected the Empress.

"What he said means 'Empress' in our world. He was merely calling you by your respective title," informed Kurama before he turned to Naruto. "Be careful what you say, kid. Our 'unique' way of speech may be seen as an offense in this world due to ignorance of what we mean."

The blonde nodded while Sanaki turned to Kurama. "And what of you; what is your decision?"

The Kyuubi smirked and jerked his head towards Naruto. "I swore to look after him in his mother's memory. As such, if he chooses to serve you, then I will as well. I'll even act as an advisor if you wish since I have a knack for reading body language quite well."

This brought a small smile to the Empress' face and she declared, "Then allow me to be the first to welcome you both to Begnion. Now, we will need to record your names for your citizenship."

"Just call me Kurama Yoko," stated the Kyuubi with a dismissive wave.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki," said teen declared with a grin.

Sanaki and Sigrun's eyes widened in surprise at his name and the Empress gave a discreet look to her guard which earned her a subtle nod. "Very well then… Now, as soon as you both are ready to leave, then you will be inducted into my service. Until, I wish you both a successful recovery," Sanaki stated as she left the room with Sigrun. Once they were in the halls, she ordered, "Sigrun, send a message to Serenes Forest. We need to make sure that what we believe is not just a coincidence."

"At once, my Empress," saluted Sigrun with a bow before she headed off to complete her task.

As Sanaki made her way to her personal chambers, thoughts of the future came to mind and she couldn't help but get a feeling of foreboding. _'I pray that whatever I am feeling is just a passing thought…'_

(End Chapter)

So, there's chapter one of this story. To those who are fans of the game and know of the plot, then I should let you know that this is two years before the canon events of Radiant Dawn.

As for pairings, I plan to have Naruto paired with Sanaki while Kurama will be paired with a surprise female. And for the ages, I plan to change Sanaki's since she was far too young in the canon in my opinion (being 13 in Radiant Dawn). So, while Naruto is currently 14 at the moment, Sanaki will be 13 now (so that she is 15 during the canon events).

You may also notice that Kurama is OOC. This is done for a reason since I'm not that big of a fan of the two at each other's throats all the time. I prefer having them as partners.

Now, please review! I tend to get more enthusiastic to continue a story if it gets plenty of good reviews! As for any flamers; I only say that, if you have something negative to comment on, then _you_ post a story and let me see if yours is better.

Next Time: To be a Shadow! Stay Tuned!

pain17ification


End file.
